Casey (anime)
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Casey | jname=ナナコ | tmname=Nanako | slogan=no | image=Casey.png| size=250px| caption=Casey | gender=Female | colors=yes | eyes=Brown | hair=Purple | hometown=New Bark Town | region=Johto | relatives= Unnamed father and grandfather | trainer=yes | trainerclass= | game=no | leader=no | team=no | brain=no | anime=yes | epnum=EP118 | epname=The Double Trouble Header | enva=Kerry Williams| java=Nina Kumagaya }} Casey (Japanese: ナナコ Nanako) is a recurring character who appeared in the Pokémon anime. She is a Pokémon Trainer from New Bark Town. She first appeared in The Double Trouble Header. History Casey debuted in The Double Trouble Header, where , , and witnessed her catching a . Soon after, Casey battled against Ash. Despite her overconfidence, she was easily defeated by Ash, who only used his . Afterwards, Casey was tricked by into believing that Ash had cheated, prompting her to face him again, this time battling his with her . However, the battle was interrupted by Team Rocket, who tried to capture Chikorita and Pikachu. In the end, Ash and Casey united to defeat Team Rocket and became friends afterwards. She appeared in a flashback in The Chikorita Rescue. In The Bug Stops Here, Ash competed against Casey in the Bug-Catching Contest. She decided to win at all costs with her Chikorita, which almost caused Ash's defeat. Chikorita evolved to defeat Team Rocket more than once. Before leaving, Ash presented her with the Beedrill he was allowed to keep because he won the competition, because of her admiration for yellow and black striped Pokémon. In Here's Lookin 'at You, Elekid!, Casey revealed that her Bayleef had evolved into a Meganium. She also tried to catch a wild , the pre-evolution of her favorite Pokémon , and with hard work she managed to capture it. In A Date With Delcatty, she visited Cerulean City in the Kanto region to watch a baseball game with the Starmie team against the Electabuzz team. She met up with Misty and both united to defeat Butch and Cassidy who were trying to steal a belonging to Georgio. Her latest appearance was in Those Darn Electabuzz!, where she helped her idol Corey Demario regain his confidence and his , Don (Japanese: ドン Don), regain his abilities to battle and fly. Character She and her family are fans of the baseball team, and she loves with the team's colors, yellow with black stripes. She started her with a , which she received from Professor Elm. Casey has been compared to in his early days of Pokémon training. However, they have different styles of training, and different tastes in Pokémon. Pokémon This listing is of Casey's Pokémon as of Those Darn Electabuzz!: On hand was seen for the first time in Casey's with in The Double Trouble Header, her debut appearance. It was easily defeated by Ash's Charizard. It was also later used to battle against . It is likely that Pidgey, like Rattata, was chosen as a reflection of Casey being a beginning Trainer at the time. While Meganium, Beedrill, and Elekid are often seen out of their Poké Balls, Pidgey has not been heard of since Casey's debut episode. Pidgey's only known move is .}} Jimmy Zoppi |desc=Casey's was seen for the first time during Casey's debut appearance in The Double Trouble Header as a wild Pokémon. She battled it with her and then it. Rattata was soon called out during Casey's battle against Ash, where it was quickly defeated by his . It was also later used to battle against Team Rocket. It reappeared in a flashback in The Chikorita Rescue. It is likely that Rattata, like Pidgey, was chosen as a reflection of Casey being a beginning Trainer at the time. While Meganium, Beedrill, and Elekid are often seen out of their Poké Balls, Rattata has not been heard of since Casey's debut episode. Rattata's only known move is .}} in the Bug-Catching Contest in The Bug Stops Here. Ash gave it to Casey afterwards because of her love for yellow and black-striped Pokémon.}} first appeared as a wild Pokémon where it interrupted a picnic that and were having. Casey came by and noticed the Elekid after defeating the second time in the episode. As Elekid is the pre-evolution of her of the baseball team, Casey challenged it to a battle with her . Even though it put up a great fight, it was no match for Meganium's strength. As a result, Casey was able to catch Elekid. Since Elekid was caught, felt sad as it wasn't able to see its newly made friend. Casey promised to take care of her newly captured Pokémon and friend. Elekid appeared next to Casey and Meganium when Casey said goodbye to Ash and his friends singing the song of the Electabuzz team. Elekid made a cameo in Address Unown! where it was shown in Larvitar's memories. It also appeared in A Date With Delcatty where it battled Georgio's and lost, and in Those Darn Electabuzz! where it helped Casey and her other Pokémon to try to resolve a phobia of Pokémon. Elekid's known moves are , , and .}} Temporary Dub only in the dub of Those Darn Electabuzz!. However she does not reference it in the Japanese version. None of Rapidash's moves are known.}} in the dub of Those Darn Electabuzz!. However she does not reference it in the Japanese version. None of Magmar's moves are known.}} Achievements Badges obtained This listing is of the Badges Casey has obtained: * Four unknown Badges (prior to Here's Lookin' at You, Elekid!) Pokémon competitions Casey has competed in the following : * Bug-Catching Contest - N/A (The Bug Stops Here) Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=熊谷ニーナ Nina Kumagaya |en=Kerry Williams |cs=Jana Páleníčková |fi=Elise Langenoja (EP118) Jenni Sivonen (flashback in EP126, EP161) |it=Tosawi Piovani Laura Brambilla |nl=Niki Romijn (EP118-EP161) Ineborg Wieten (EP261) |he=טליה ברקאי Talya Barkai |pt_br=Luciana Baroli (EP118-EP261) Gilmara Sanches (SS011, SS017) |es_eu=Isacha Mengíbar (EP118-EP261) Sandra Jara (SS011, SS017) |es_la=Rommy Mendoza (EP118-EP261) Gaby Ugarte (SS011) Georgina Sánchez (SS017) |pl=Anna Dąbkowska (EP118, EP161) Joanna Domańska (EP261)}} In the games Pokémon Zany Cards Casey appears, along with Duplica, as the Stage 3 opponent of Special Seven mode. Quotes *Before battle :"It's me, Casey! Fan of ELECT-A-BUZZ!! Our team was in the cellar, but we'll be champs this season! Let's get this series started!" *During battle :*Using a card ::"Curve ball misses!" ::"Time to rally, team!" ::"Try this pitch!" ::"It's the ninth inning!" :*Using Pikachu ::"I like Pikachu!" :*Using Counter ::"Game-winning homer!" :*Drawing a card ::"Keep an eye on the ball. ::"Never give up! Never!" :*Hit ::"Hey! Nice hit!" ::"Great pitching staff!" :*Hit with Jigglypuff ::"Zzz... World champ..." :*Hit with Reverse ::"Cheater! Base on balls." *After battle :*Second or third ::"I'm out!" :*When defeated ::"Oh no! A losing streak!" Trivia * In The Double Trouble Header, Casey manages to catch Pokémon that Ash first encountered on his journey. ** Furthermore, Ash also attempted to capture Rattata and Pidgey when he first encountered them, but was unsuccessful in doing so. * In the original Japanese version, Casey speaks with a , which residents of , speak. Kansai, along with Chūbu, is one of the regions of Japan that Johto is based on. ** In addition, Casey's love of the Electabuzz baseball team is an analogue to the real-life Osaka baseball team, the . Both Electabuzz and tigers are striped animals, and the Hanshin Tigers are known for having a very loyal fanbase. * Casey is the only Trainer who was given a Pokémon by Ash. * Casey may be a reference to the "Mighty Casey" from the poem " " written in 1888 by Ernest Thayer. In the poem, Casey is an overconfident baseball player who believes he can win the game, but strikes out like Casey does against Ash when she challenges him to a battle. Names Category:Anime characters de:Casey es:Casey fr:Cathy (Johto) it:Casey (anime) ja:ナナコ zh:奈奈